Water and Ice
by lovingorloved
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins the x-men. Please dont NOT read because of suckish title. BobbyxOC and other couples. Rated for safety and maybe later chapters.
1. The beginning

Well Hi there! This is my first fic! I decided to make it long though im not sure why. So here it is. By the way I know title completely suks but I couldnt think of one so you're stuck with it. Sorry!

* * *

A girl sat in her desk glaring at the clock. She had a very good feeling that it wasw going slower just for her. Her knees was bouncing rapidly and she was tapping her pencil impatiently on her desk. The teacher glared at her. She dramtically dropped the pencil and sighed. Then the girl looked at the window. She saw a little pond the school had. She rolled her eyes at how digusting it was. It was supposed to be important or something. She looked at it again, except with more interest.

_No_ she thought firmly to herself _its too big_. Then her eyes wondered to a water batlle that was sticking out of some kids lunchbag. _Stop thinking like that_ she scoleded herself _The cap could hurt someone_. Then her eyes went to a cup of water on the teachers desk. _Well maybe since its not too big....._ The girl concentrated on it for a few seconds then right when she was about to lift a finger the class intercom came on, breaking her concentration.

"Serina Santos come to the office," the lady said. Her voice was shakey almost scared. Before the teacher could ask what for the lady pratically screamed,"NOW!"

Everyone in the room stared at the girl. _Shit_ she thought. Serina wasn't known as a bad girl or rebel. She was more of a carefree, outgoing, talkative girl with a bad temper. She got up slowly, thenremembering the loud now quickly left the room and went to the office. When she got there she saw an odlish looking man and the walked to her.

"Hi, I'm Serina Santos. You wanted me?" she new her voice was calm but she was really nervous. That was a trick she had learnt.

The woman only pointed a shaky finger to the oldish man. Serina turned her head like a confused puppy. This man didn't look fimliar at all. He didn't even look related to her at all. What could he want. He looked up and smiled at her. Serina thought the smile was a little...well too happy.

"Hello Serina," he said looking at her shocked face. He knew she was wondering how he knew her name."I'm Eric Lensher.(not sure if I spelled it right)"

* * *

Bobby was pissed. He was watching the news. The government was convincing everyone that the whole mutant thing was a media scandal. A media scandle! As if anyone could fake a person phasing through walls or turning their intire body into ice! But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was people were belieivng them! How naive and gullable could a person get. Sure the torments might stop but he thought people kinda deserved to know the truth. "Dumbasses" he muttered.

_Everyone please come down to Cerebro_. Bobby shuttered. _Damn it_. thought. He still hadn't gotta used to the professer goiung inside of his head like that. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He og tuo and walked to Cerebro He saw Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Logan there. Wow i must've been slow he thought.

"I've found a new mutant," the professer seems to slightly know how to use her powers but if she doesnt learn control soon she couls end up hurting people. Another concern is that i think Magneto also knows about her and might get there before us." At this everyone tensed. Nobody wanted a run in with him.

"Okay everyone suit up as fast as you can and get to to the don't have much time," Scott said trying not to seem scared of Magneto.(AN: Fail!)

They all listened to him and did his exact orders. Everyone was in the X-Jet at record timing.

"Where is this mutant anyway?" Jean asked.

"Florida," Wolverine said from the pilots seat.(Yes I'm aware I stopped calling him, Logan. They went all official so I decided to ,too. If you have problem with that get over it or stop reading it your choice.)

"Oooh do you mean near Miami?" Kitty asked hopefully. Bobby shifted uncomfortabley. The sun wouldn't be on his side if he had to use his powers.

"No. Actually its more north, near actually gets kinda chilly around this time of the year. Especially at night."

Kitty "hmph"ed and Bobby sighed in relief as he leaned against his seat.

* * *

Well thats it. I know its kinda short but its only the opening. I promise they won't all be this short....I hope xp. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. On the run

Serina was still looking at him. His name sounded vaguely familiar but not enough for her to think about it too much.

"Um...Hi. Do I by any chance know you? At all?"

"Most likely but maybe we should talk in a more private place."

Okay now Serina was freaked out. This random old guy who she doesn't even knows but he knows enough about her to know her full name and school she went to. And he was claiming she knew him and wanted to go to a private room. Not very likely."I'd rather not"

"But I insist"

"Why don't we talk out here?"

His eyes turned deathly."I said I insist" and he made a swift motion with his hand.

Soon she was being pulled slowly by him by something around her neck and went wide eyed. The metal on her her I.D. She immediately took it off and was about to run but then she found she couldn't move she looked and found that the metal in her jacket was also being controlled by him. Her eyes went even wider in realization who it was. A powerful mutant named Magneto who had destroyed humans. She tried to unzip it but the zipper wouldn't budge. So in one swift motion she took off the jacket like a sweater, making it hit Magneto so that he broke his concentration and was blind for a second. She made a dash for the door. There she saw three men.

One made her take a step back. He had red on black eyes. But other than that she had to admit he was gorgeous. The other, who was playing playing with a lighter, was now looking her up and. The last one nearly made her yelp. He was huge! He also was in need of a haircut and manicure. She turned to make an escape but was met by Magneto her mouth dropped she was surrounded.

* * *

Bobby observed his surroundings. Shadowcat was asleep, her head on Nightcrawler's shoulder while he was dozing off themselves. He smiled. He had know idea how Rogue knew but she was right. They were a couple. Speaking of the girl, he turned to where she was. Alone sitting in a corner is where Rogue was. He sighed he wished he would make herself more..... sociable. Then he saw Cyclops, obviously trying to impress Jean, while she was obviously ignoring him.

Bobby decided to go talk to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue"

She looked at him and gave a small wave.

"Why are you sitting so far away from everyone?"

She gave him a "are you really asking me that" look.

"Okay never mind. Are you excited?"

"Why would I be?"

"Cause we get to meet a new mutant"

"Yay someone I have to worry about not sucking the life out of"

He flinched. It wasn't supposed to come out like hat."Rogue--" he began but was cut off by a shocked Logan.

"Um you guys might want to look at this" he said...

* * *

Serina tried to find some options. So far there were none.

"Don't make this harder on yourself," Magneto said. "I'm not sure your aware but you are very much surrounded."

She was about to reply with some sarcastic comment, when she saw it. She bit her lip in nervousness. It was big. plus she had never done anything so extreme. But so far it was her only option. Plus it was all that bad. looked around again for a better option. like before, there was none. So she shakily but quickly lifted her arms. Soon they were hit, with the exception of Serina, by a blast of disgusting water from the pond.

She immediately sprinted away. She thought about where to go. Police? She snorted as if they could take on four mutants. She decided a highly populated area. _They wouldn't hurt me in front of all those people _she thought to herself. Downtown. There are all sorts of important people there. She needed to cross the bridge though. Lucky for her it was close to her school. Unluckily for her, red on black eyed guy and lighter guy were there waiting for her. She turned but was greeted by the other two men.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"No need for such for such language, sheila," lighter said.

"Did you think you could escape so easily?" Magneto asked, cockiness in his voice.

Serina observed her situation. Is she moved backwards she would get hit by one of million speeding cars that were crossing the bridge. If she would move left or right they would immediately capture her. And if she moved forward she would be falling in to the river that would feeling like falling into cement to any normal human being. _But you're not a "normal human being"_ , a voice in her head told her. She decided what she was going to do. She glared at them for a reasonable amount of time and then took a deep breath. The she dived, like how a swimmer would dive into a pool, leaving behind four stunned mutants.

* * *

All of them had different reactions. They were:

Shadowcat's thoughts- Oh My God Don't tell me that just happened.............

Nightcrawler's thought- Why would someone do something like that!?!

Rogue's thought- Poor human, doens't even know the first thing about having a bad life.....

Cyclop's thoughts- Could that be the mutant....

Jean's thought- Maybe I could enter her mind..... Om My God....

Wolverine's thoughts- Jackass......

Bobby's thoughts- Damn! Did they--but why-- I never thought......

One thing they all knew was this though. They had all seen someone jump off a bridge.

* * *

Well that's it. Don't eat me! its only the second chapter. I will update very soon, maybe even later today! So please R&R!


	3. Not the best first impression

This chapter is up. Also I've decided something. I really want some reviews and so far I got 1. So i decided I wasn't going to update until I get a mystery number aamout of review so if you are reading the story please review.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for Serina so ask if you want to use her and all that stuff. Don't make any money or i would have made a million of these by now.

* * *

Serina opened her eyes. She was alive. She had just jumped of a bridge that was who knows how tall and survived. She swam up to get some air and then wet right back down. If Magneto or any of his friend saw her, she would have to keep running. She swam to the side of the river. She was surprised on how long she could hold her breath underwater. She barely came up for air so Magneto never saw her.

When she got out of the water and on the ground was when she finally realized how tired she was. She laid down and watched the sunset for a long time. She had always enjoyed the sunset. It put her peace. She heard a loud noise but tried to ignore it. She wished she had her ipod. Then she went wide eyed and grabbed the lumps from her pocket. She groaned. "Shit she thought. Her cellphone and ipod were in her pocket and she had a feeling they wouldn't work after that swim. Then she sighed. Suddenly the noise finally died down and she laid back down. She was lost, scared, alone, and confused. She hid all of those emotions well. She just stared at the sunset, silently praying. Then she heard whispers behind her. She was ignoring them until she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

The x-men got out the jet. They tried to see if they could see the person who jumped off the bridge or the mutant they were looking for or both. Just then Night crawler noticed something in the distance. "Everyone over here" he whispered. They all came and saw the same thing. A girl, around there age, was laying on the shore of the river looking at the sunset. They were all going to go over there when Wolverine told them to stop. "We don't wanna scare the kid. Only one of should go first."

"I'm out," Nightcrawler said."I don't want to scare her."

"I shouldn't do it either, neither should Cyclops" Wolverine said.

"I hear you guys so if you would please stop spying on me, I would feel better!" Serina said casually.

They froze. Then they glanced at each other. They all had they same thought. Who was going to do it. Then Bobby, who thought they were acting weird, walked up and sat next to the girl. She looked at him and her lifted her eyebrows at his outfit. He shrugged. "hey," he said.

She looked him over. He couldn't be much older than her, if not older than her at all. He had dirty blond hair. And beside the weird looking outfit, didn't look half bad. "Hi," she replied.

"What are you doing at the edge of a river?"

She shrugged."Enjoying the sunset after a wonderful swim in the river." she said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed."Sorry just a rough day ya know?"

He nodded. He had a lot of those.

"So what's your name anyway?"

"Bobby,you?"

"Serina"

"Cool name"

She smiled. She had always liked her name."Thanks"

"Hey you wanna meet some people. They're my friends"

She shrugged. They weren't hurting her so she didn't see the problem. He got up then helped her up. When they got there though, there was a misunderstanding. Jean and Cyclops thought that she already knew who they were and that she was coming with them. So when they got there the first things Cyclops said was," Okay we got her, let's go."

She was confused. " What do you mean?"

"Bobby. He got you now we're leaving. You're coming--" Jean said but was cut off.

"What are you talking about? What do you I'm coming? Where am I going? And what are they talking about, saying you got me?"

Bobby went wide eyed in realization. They thought she knew. He was going to calm her down when Cyclops said the smartest thing ever."what's wrong with her?" That got Serina pissed and all of them could tell because behinf her, the river was getting wilder and the water in the marshy area they were standing in was starting to form a wave behind her.

Bobby looked at her and tried to calm her down. "Serina! Serina! You need to calm down!" He said urgently. She seemed to be calming but then would get mad again. She looked confused. He cover for her emotions was falling and he was seeing how she was really feeling. He felt sympathy. So he tried a different approach. "Serina," he said softly." We are not going to hurt you, I promise. Trust me. It was a misunderstanding. You don't have to anything."

Serina heard it and finally calmed down. She collapsed. That took a lot out of her and her emotions were running wild inside of her she was on her knees face in her hands, but wasn't crying. She didn't cry a lot. He leveled down and said her name. She looked up and their eyes met. Warm brown met ice blue. She felt as if he was looking into her soul and he felt like her were melting his heart. Then they're moment was interrupted.

"What the fuck was that about!"Jean asked.

Serina glared at her. " You said all the wrong things not my fault."

Cyclops looked mad. "Well excuse us if your day didn't go as planned"

Serina was angry, but controlled her emotions this time. "You wanna hear about my day? I woke up,went to school, went to all my classes, got called to the office, was greeted by a guy named Eric also known as Magneto." She paused looking at their faces and held back a smile." Was almost kidnapped by Magneto, met some of his friends, was chased by Magneto and said friends, was forced to jump off a bridge thanks to Magneto and friends." She saw their jaws dropped and continued."Swam from the middle of the river here, was met by strangers, yet again, and they talk about me coming with them. What do you honestly expect?"

Everyone was silent. They couldn't respond to her. She looked emotional and on the verge of tears. And she was. Shadowcat was they the first to snap out of it." You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to come with us. But at least let us help you get cleaned up and everything."

Serina felt better and thought about it. Her family were mutant haters. The hated anyone in there family who had a power. They didn't know about her though. She was an only child too so whenever she was at home, she had always put on a charade. She needed out and this could be her great escape. She decided to come and stay for a little. "Okay, I'll come." When she got on, she saw Nightcrawler for the first time. He was hiding from but she finally saw him. She was startled but didn't scream. Then shetitled her head taking him in. He was blue with blue fur and a tail. His eyes is what intrigued her the most though. She thought they were beautiful, espeicaily to compared to , what she thought were boring, her brown eyes. "What's your name?"

Nightcrawler, surprised, smiled brightly and said,"Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler!"

She had a feeling she would like him. She sat and Shadowcat sat near her. They talked and were immediately good friends. When they got to the institute, she was at awe. It was big and beautiful.

"Come on," Logan said. "Time to meet the professor."

* * *

That's all! Please review!


End file.
